Reversal
by Morralls
Summary: “Do you realize what it’s like to have to watch out for you when your drunk, or how worried I was!” Nate demanded. Sophie gazed at him, one eyebrow arched. “Actually, yes Nate. I do.” She stood up. “It’s not so easy when you’re the sober one, is it?”
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I was just thinking about how Nate would react were Sophie to get trashed the way he always does, and decided to write this. It pretty much wrote itself. I just provided the fingers to type with. I like the story idea a lot, but I'm not sure I wrote it very well. Either way, it was really fun to write and I hope it's just as fun to read. Reviews make me very happy. I'm just saying. 3

"Reelaax, Nate!" Sophie exclaimed, waving a hand at him and giggling.

"I am relaxed." Nate murmured, frowning.

"Are not." Sophie told him. "Yer all t…." She frowned, looking for the right word. "…tense!"She held out the bottle of bourbon, now two-thirds gone, grinning at him.

"No thanks." Nate glared at the bottle as though it had done him a great personal wrong.

"Awww! C'mon! 'T's goooood!" Sophie slurred, trying to push it into his hands.

"Maybe in a little bit." Nate said, appeasing. She smiled and quieted down. Nate took the moment to appreciate the irony of that. It was the first time Sophie offered him alcohol, and he was refusing. But how could he not?

It had started at dinner. The team had gone out to a celebratory dinner after their successful mission. Nate, Eliot, and Hardison had all ordered beers. Sophie had ordered a margarita. Parker had gotten water. During dinner, Sophie had finished her margarita and ordered another one. Nate had playfully teased her about that one drink, until he ordered his third beer, when the team started on him. Hardison had given Sophie the rest of his second beer and she surprised them all by drinking it down. It had just been in good fun.

Back at the office, Parker, Hardison, and Eliot had gone off to do their thing, leaving Sophie and Nate at the office. Naturally, the leader had gone to the bar and pulled out a bottle of bourbon, which Sophie promptly relieved him of.

"Why do you drink this?" She had asked, wrinkling her nose. She took an experimental sip, and when he protested, she had grinned and taken another. Neither of them had been thinking about the two margaritas and half a beer.

So it had gone until Sophie had downed two-thirds of the bottle and was thoroughly inebriated. By the time Nate had realized that, Sophie had started to giggle and slur her words, having lost her constant self-control.

Now, he was trying to figure out what the best thing to do was. He couldn't just leave her at her house, or his apartment, because he didn't want her to get into the liquor cabinet and drink herself sick. He couldn't leave her here, because she would probably con herself into going home, and he didn't want her driving. There was really only one thing to do: Stay here with her… and get the bourbon away from her.

This proved harder than he had expected.

"Hey Soph, can I have a bit?" He asked, reaching for the bottle.

She pulled it closer and shook her head emphatically, her hair whipping around her face from the force. "No!' She gave him a fuzzy glare. "Yeh'll get drunk. Y'always get drunk, an' Ah dun like 't."

"I know." Nate said, placating. "But I promise not to get drunk. I just wasn't a taste."

Sophie glared at him; her muddy eyes alight with suspicion. "D' yeh promise?"

"I promise."" Nate told her solemnly, looking her in the eye. Big mistake.

"Yer lyin'!" Sophie howled indignantly. "Yeh can't have 't!"

"Sophie, give me the damn bourbon." Nate growled, trying to stare her down.

She hugged the bottle, shaking her head resolutely. "Ah said Ah wasn', an' Ah'm not! Dun ask m'again Nate!"

"Sophie!"

"NO!" She glared at him, tears in her eyes. "Stop 't! Ah hate 't when yeh drink too much!" The blunt honesty of the extremely drunk stood out, and Nathan frowned. "Ah dun get 't. Yeh got yer'evenge, an' yeh'v got us now. Ah dunno why yer still drinkin' all th' time. I dunno'f 't's mah fault." She looked imploringly at him. "Is 't? Is't 'cause o' me?"

"Because of you?" Nate was stunned. "Of course not! Sophie, how could you even think that?"

"Well, 't did' get any bett'r after yeh got yer'venge. Ere's gotta be some'n bothrin yeh." Sophie said, giving Nate an exaggerated shrug. "Ah wuz jist wond'rin if Ah shouldn't'a come back."

"Soph, If you hadn't come back, I would be drinking worse than ever. I can't just stop drinking though. I tried, and you remember how rehab worked out for me." Nate said. Sophie took his hand and ran her clumsy fingers over the scar from rehab when Nate had punched the wall, thinking he was seeing Sterling.

"Yeh cou'd drink _less_." Sophie said frankly. Nate laughed.

"You're probably right." He admitted. "But I _am_ trying Soph. Don't ever think I'm not trying."

"Why're yeh tryin' so hard?" Sophie asked, looking at Nate with almost childlike innocence.

"For Eliot, Parker, and Hardison." Nate told her. "But mostly for you."

Sophie smiled. Even drunk, she could translate that sentence. "Yeh love me."

"When you're not wasted." Nate smiled, and Sophie grinned.

"Good." She told him. "Ah love yeh too quand tu es sober."

"You're switching languages on me Sophie." Nathan warned. "I think you've had enough."

"Ah dunno. Yeh'll drink th' rest."

"I'm promise you I won't."

"Nah!" Sophie giggled. "Ah dun trust yeh!"

Nate, more coordinated than Sophie at the moment, slipped the bottle out of her hands and stood up. She got up too and reached for it, standing on her toes as she stretched. She stumbled forward, and Nate automatically caught her in his arms. She looked up at him from where he cradled her against his chest. Slowly, he put the bourbon on the table and then placed his hand on her face, stroking her cheekbone with his thumb. "Sophie…" He murmured her name, and she closed her eyes and leaned her head into his hand. A small sigh escaped her lips, and in the next moment, Nathan covered her mouth with his, swallowing her surprised gasp and the low moan that followed immediately after as his tongue met hers.

His arms locked around her waist, holding her to his chest at the same moment that her arms wound around his neck, taking twin fistfuls of curly brown hair. Neither of them noticed as his jacket slipped off his shoulders, falling onto the table. Neither of them cared. This had been a long time coming, and now, it was finally, _finally_ here. Sophie pulled away, panting, and danced out of his reach, leading him towards his office and the couch there. He followed along willingly enough, catching her halfway down the hall and spinning her into his arms so he could capture her lips again. He trapped her between his arms against the door to Hardison's office. She started fighting with the buttons on his shirt as he released her lips and kissed his way along her jaw and down her neck.

She gasped as his grizzled cheek rasped its way along her skin. He cupped the back of her neck, tipping her head back and exposing more of her flawlessly smooth neck. She moaned as he latched onto the spot where her neck and jaw met, marking the perfect skin expertly. She slid his shirt off his shoulders, and it caught on the arm holding her head back. She let her fingers curl into his hair and pulled his lips back to hers, continuing the short journey to Nate's office.

Carefully, Nate lowered Sophie to the couch and let his shirt drop from his arm, then returned his focus to her neck, leaving a trail of sharp nips and soft kisses from her jaw to her exposed collarbone. She raised herself off the couch, reaching for his belt, but he pulled back and caught her hands in his. "No."

"No?" Sophie glared at him indignantly and tried to free her hands. "Why not?"

"You're drunk."

"So?"

"I'd rather you be sober to make this particular decision." Nate told her.

"It'll be th' same." Sophie said. Nate nodded.

"It probably will be." He agreed. "But I want to be sure." He pulled the throw off the back of the couch to find Sophie glaring furiously at him.

"Yer a jerk." He laughed.

"That's true, but I'm being the good guy this time. Rest up Soph. It's late, and you need sleep." He covered her with the small blanket and smiled at him.

"Night."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. "Sleep, my Sophie." He whispered. Her eyes were already closed, a smile on her face.

Nathan picked his shirt up and folded it carefully, then laid it on the edge of his desk. He left the room quietly and headed back to the briefing room, where his jacket lay discarded on the table beside the bourbon. He put the bottle of liquor away and retrieved his jacket, then headed back into his office. The shirt had vanished from the desk, and had magically reappeared in Sophie's arms. As he watched, she shifted, sighed happily, and buried her face in the shirt. He smiled and put his jacket on the back of his chair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sophie's first feeling was of regret. She was sore all over and felt as though she hadn't slept in a week. There was a clicking noise coming from in front of her, and she winced at the sound. After a long moment, she recognized it as the clicking of a computer mouse. She opened her eyes, then immediately closed them again. This time, she opened her eyes slowly, giving them time to adjust to the light. She was still on Nathan's couch, and he was at his computer, doing something.

She allowed herself a quiet groan of general discomfort, and Nathan looked up. "Not feeling well?"

"No." She groaned again. "I feel just a bit horrible."

Nate stood up and walked out of the room, then returned several minutes later with two pills and a glass of water, which he handed to her. "It won't put you at your normal level, but it will help."

"Thanks." Sophie took the pills and drank the entire glass of water. She was still thirsty, and Nate seemed to know it. He left again and returned with a full water bottle.

"Drink it slowly." He told her, leaning against his desk as he supervised. "If you drink it too fast, you'll only feel worse. Conserve your water. Trust me. I'm a leading expert on hangovers."

"I don't doubt…" Sophie broke off, frowning as she looked at Nate. His hair was disheveled, and there were bruise-like circles under his eyes. To top it off, her was only in his undershirt and pants. "Didn't you sleep at all last night?"

"No. I wanted to be up in case you needed me." Nate told her. Sophie thought about this, then nodded. "Soph, what do you remember about last night?"

"Um… we went to dinner…. Then we came back here. The others left, and you got out the bourbon. I took it from you, and drank some every time you protested… and then…. you said something about the next job, and…. that's it."

"That was around… ten, maybe." Nate said.

"When did I go to sleep?"

"Two." Sophie's eyes widened, and Nate's undershirt took new meaning. She gripped the blanket, and something small, round, and hard pressed into her thumb. She glanced down and saw that it was Nate's shirt she was holding.

"No." She looked at him pleadingly, willing him to tell her what she wanted to hear. "I… we didn't…. did we?"

Nate shook his head. "We didn't." He told her. "We wanted to. We _would_ have, but we didn't."

"Oh thank god." Sophie exhaled in relief and sat up. When she met Nate's eyes again, his face was composed, but he couldn't hide the hurt in his eyes. She realized her mistake. "No! Not because… I wouldn't, but because I don't remember. I… I would want to remember."

"I would want you to remember that too." Nate said, nodded. "That's why I stopped." He sat at her side and she turned to face him, grabbing the blanket and pulling it around her shoulders. She tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling for a moment, until she felt Nate's fingers gently touch a spot on her neck. She looked to see him gazing at the spot with an almost hungry look on her face.

"What?" She asked. He looked at her and gave a sheepish smile.

"I think I left a mark." He admitted, somewhat ruefully, dropping his hand from her neck.

"What did we do, exactly?" Sophie asked, placing a slightly self-conscious hand on her neck. "Just… just kissed?" Nate nodded, and Sophie lowered her hand from her neck."That's okay, I guess."

"Why did you do it?" Nate asked suddenly. "What possessed you to get completely trashed like that?"

"It was an accident, Nate. I didn't plan it." Sophie told him. "What's your problem?"

"Do you realize what it's like to have to watch out for you when you're drunk, or how worried I was?!" Nate demanded. Sophie gazed at him, one eyebrow arched, for a very, _very_ long moment.

"Actually, yes Nate. I do." She stood up. "It's not so easy when you're the sober one, is it?" With that, she stormed out of his office and into the kitchenette of the office building, where Eliot was making a sandwich.

"Morning Sophie."

"Hi Eliot." She growled, in a bad mood now.

"Nate being insufferable?" Eliot guessed.

"As usual." Sophie responded. Eliot, unphased, took his sandwich and sat down to eat it.

"Don't be too bothered by it Sophie. " Eliot advised. He took a bite of the sandwich and looked at her. "That's just how he is."

"I guess."

"Oh, and by the way…" Eliot spoke through a mouth full of sandwich, looking at Sophie oddly. "Did you know that you have a hickey on your neck?"


	2. Question

_Alright, I planned to make this a oneshot, but people seem to want it to be a continuing story. So I want feedback. If you want me to continue this, then tell me. If you think it's better as a oneshot, tell me that too._


	3. Majority Rules

1Okay, majority rules. I will be continuing this story. I will replace what was chapter two with the actual chapter, and the same with this chapter. Whether there will be more than three chapters has yet to be decided.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate the opinions.


End file.
